


hydrangea • sincerity

by kornevable



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Blooming Zine, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kornevable/pseuds/kornevable
Summary: Then again, people changed, and so did the relationships they maintained. Or perhaps, their heart was still the same, and the thing that had changed was the way they showed their intentions.That was probably the reason why Natsume had always tried to believe in the goodness of others.Natsume meets one of his cousins again, and they have a heartfelt conversation.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	hydrangea • sincerity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was written for the NatsuYuu [Blooming Zine](https://twitter.com/ichigoichiezine), illustrated by [Cyaniris](https://twitter.com/cyanirisnoctu)!! Natsume's cousin is the son from the family he was staying with before the Fujiwaras, in S3 ep12, I only made up a name for him.
> 
> Enjoy!

Through his disorientation and surprise, Natsume wasn't quite sure what to make of himself.

“I'm sorry to show up unannounced,” his cousin awkwardly mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. “I was in the city for a business meeting, and I remembered you were living here...”

His distant cousin, Mori Yuuma, the son of the last family Natsume had been with, had never judged him for what he did (or did not), not openly at least; Natsume was grateful he had not once questioned him about the strange happenings at his house.

“I wasn't expecting to see you,” Natsume admitted nervously, his knuckles turning white around the strap of his bag. “It's quite a way from your home.”

A home Natsume had messed up by trying to catch an insignificant youkai—a home close to the mountain where he had once sealed a one-eyed youkai that threatened to eat them. Yuuma sighed, and Natsume berated himself for acting awkwardly with someone he hadn’t left on bad terms with. At his feet, Nyanko-sensei shuffled closer; his weight on his shoe was oddly comforting.

“That came out wrong, I'm sorry,” Natsume amended.

“It's alright, don't worry.” Yuuma attempted a smile. “How have you been? Do you get along with the Fujiwaras? How is school?”

He looked genuinely interested in the answers, his face softening after such a clumsy start. Yuuma had never been one to be angered or upset easily, not even when his parents were fighting about the boy causing them such unnecessary stress; his calm demeanor was probably one of his greatest assets. Natsume found himself starting to relax, as he had used to do around him.

“Everything is fine. I'm...glad to live with Touko-san and Shigeru-san. They've given me more than I thought I ever deserved.”

Natsume's shoulders drooped and he bit his bottom lip, suddenly self-conscious about his words and fearing that they would come across as insulting towards the Mori family. He really needed to learn to properly keep his emotions in check if he didn't want to be misunderstood (hadn't it always been an issue?). He averted his gaze, fixing it instead on the endless trees beyond the large fields. Yuuma followed his line of sight, and when he spoke, his voice expressed anything but irritation.

“I'm happy for you, Takashi-kun. I know things haven't always been good for you, so I'm really happy you found a place in this town.” He paused, his lips stretching into a warm smile. “Let’s go on a walk? It’s a nice day.”

Memories of the two of them going home at sunset side by side sprang to Natsume’s mind, and he couldn’t refuse such a request.

They walked on empty roads and climbed stairs, shadows of tree branches falling over them and noises of bikes and cars reaching their ears. Yuuma walked quietly, admiring the scenery that was much different from the city. He asked questions about the flourishing lands and the far-away temples and the sweet smell of pastries that Natsume happily answered. This town harbored so many treasures that he came to cherish, and sharing them filled him with a sense of pride he never quite experienced before. His enthusiasm must have been clear, since Yuuma was looking at him with unconcealed contentment. 

“I never said anything when my parents were being so harsh to you. I’m sorry.”

It wasn’t the first time Yuuma had expressed apologies on his parents’ behalf, and back then, Natsume had to admit with shame he’d thought it was simply to ease his own conscience—why would the son of the family be so kind to someone like him? But right now, looking at his cousin’s face, he realized it was stupid of him to have thought that way. He shook his head.

“There’s no need to apologize, Yuuma-san. It’s not your fau…”

Natsume trailed off, every fiber of his body going rigid as a pale wrinkled hand hovered above Yuuma’s ear, and lightly touched his hair. Natsume’s mouth opened and closed, eyes wildly searching for the youkai, and found them lounged on the low wall next to them. They gave him a toothy smile once they noticed his staring.

“A heartfelt emotion deserves a heartfelt manifestation.”

And they vanished without another word, leaving Natsume speechless. He glanced at Nyanko-sensei, who didn’t seem to be giving any mind to that peculiar encounter.

“Takashi-kun?”

Natsume snapped back to attention and intently stared at Yuuma, looking for any signs of a curse, and was baffled to see pink and white flowers adorning Yuuma’s hair. The delicate and fresh petals formed a shape resembling a heart, round and generous. Yuuma didn’t look like he was bothered by this addition, or even remotely aware of it. That was...good, right?

“Nothing, I just spaced out.” Natsume shook his head, and smiled. “I’m glad you came to see me.”

A slight frown was the only indication of Yuuma’s confusion, but then he nodded and kept the conversation going, always at ease. Natsume, on the other hand, couldn’t stop staring at the flowers. They were inexplicably evoking a powerful feeling within him, like they had been specifically made to draw his attention. He had seen this species before, though he had never learned its name; it was difficult to forget the way the petals opened towards the sky, as though they were welcoming rays of sunshine into their core. Natsume didn’t dare touch them, for fear of making them crumble away.

It was almost sunset when they parted ways, hours later. Yuuma patted Natsume’s shoulder and promised to come visit whenever he could.

“I hope we can talk more in the future.” Yuuma nodded at Natsume, grinning.

Natsume could only return the same grin. “Of course. Thank you for today, I had fun.”

Yuuma waved it off with a laugh, then left. They had spoken more to each other in a single afternoon than they had in the few months they had lived together. Then again, people changed, and so did the relationships they maintained. Or perhaps, their heart was still the same, and the thing that had changed was the way they showed their intentions. 

That was probably the reason why Natsume had always tried to believe in the goodness of others.

The flowers scattered in a flurry of bright pink and pure white as soon as Yuuma turned away from him, though Natsume still remembered its fragrance and its radiance all the way home. Even if he couldn’t touch them, to him, their soft glow and warm presence were proof of the genuine feelings they carried.

Seeing that, Nyanko-sensei rolled his eyes. “That youkai meddled in others’ affairs and exaggerated everything.”

Knowing full well he wouldn’t get the story out of Sensei, Natsume looked up the meaning himself. Youkai liked to be evasive and mysterious, but their actions always had a flavor of intent Natsume still couldn’t quite grasp—though he was starting to understand their desire to help, at times.

Poring over Touko-san’s thin book on gardening, he found the meaning of apologies attached to the sweet colors of a flower beating like a heart—the hydrangea. Natsume closed his eyes; he recalled Yuuma’s expression when he’d said those words, open and vulnerable but resolute—a heartfelt emotion indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> / [twitter](https://twitter.com/kornetable)


End file.
